Yellowstone Delta
Yellowstone Delta belongs to the Rascals Pack January 1997 Vincent was first up at the Rascals' ben side. The morning was crisp yet cold. It was still winter in Yellowstone. Vincent sat in the sun and waited for the others to join him. Sir Rock 10:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Bella was next up. She sniffed the air Bella knew it was still winter It was the best time to hunt She waited for the other wolves to get up Meerkats123 12:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Violet was the next one to wake up. When she saw that she was not the first one up, she felt rather relived. It was still cold out which ment it was still winter. She found Bella and Vincent sitting in the sun waiting and decided to join them. There were only a couple of hours left before the Rascals would go on their hunt. It would be their first hunt with their new alpha female, Bella, but Violet trusted her like most of the Rascals. All Violet could do now is wait for the others to wake up. ~Patty :) 00:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RIver Song woke up soon after. She noticed it was still quite cold, and she stretched, then went outside to see igf there was any sun to warm her up. Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 20:41, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Whippet awoke soon after River Song, and glanced around, looking for her mother, Roo. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Prowler woke right after Whippet. He wated to look after her and make sure she got to Roo. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Whippet yipped softly and pawed at Prowler, glancing around for Roo once more. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Bella was puzzled. Roo had been gone for a while. Meerkats123 22:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) By now, Whippet whimpered and looked at Bella, ears flattened. Where was Roo? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Did Whippet not Remember that Roo had led the pack out of the park a few weeks ago? She was shot by a hunter Meerkats123 22:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) River Song was growing impatient, pawing and sniffing around.Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 00:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) After a moment Whippet whimpered and ran to River Song, suddenly remembering that her mother had been shot by a hunter. She whined softly and pawed at River Song. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Bella began to howl loudly She waited for the others to join in. Meerkats123 12:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) At this, Whippet glanced up and howled with Bella, ears flattened. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Vervain was the last up and joined the other Rascals. He looked around expecting to see Roo but she was no where to be seen. It felt strange at the Rascals without their former leader but it seemed her daughter Bella had established herself as the new leader. Vervain notice for the first time that Rampage, the former alpha male, was gone as well. Vervain sat next to his father Prowler and his brother Vincent. Aniju Aura 14:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Bella led her pack out to hunt. She spootted a herd of elk. She lookrd for any Calves. Meerkats123 21:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) River Song pressed her muzzle into Whippet's fur, then withdrew as she also heard Bella and Whippet's howls.Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 22:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Prowler saw a family a rabbits. He showed it to Bella and they went for the family. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Whippet glanced at Prowler and back at the rabbits eagerly, but remained attentive and careful not to make any noise. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Bella went for the largest rabbit Meerkats123 22:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Whippet watched as Bella ran at the largest rabbit of the group, ears perked and attentive, eager to watch the hunt. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Bella caught the rabbit She brought it to Whippet so she could kill it Meerkats123 22:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Eagerly, Whippet pinned the rabbit and gave it a swift bite to the neck, killing it instantly. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Bella licked the rabbit and bit it openMeerkats123 23:03, May 18, 2011 (UTC) River Song savoured the smell of the freshly killed rabbit, but stayed back.Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 00:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Template documentation Category:Eole Play Centers